Motors are devices for converting electrical energy into mechanical energy, which have been widely used in various industries. In general, a motor includes a rotor and a stator. Magnetic fields of the rotor and the stator interact with each other to drive the rotor to rotate relative to the stator. The stator of the motor such as a brushless motor includes a stator core and stator windings. The stator core includes a yoke and a plurality of tooth bodies extending inwardly from the yoke, with a winding slot formed between each two adjacent tooth bodies. The stator windings are wound around the tooth bodies and received in the winding slots.
The stator windings wound around the stator core need to be insulated from the stator core. In some existing motors, the stator windings are wound around the tooth bodies of the stator core coated with insulating paint, such that the stator windings and the stator core are insulated from each other through the insulating paint. However, this type of motors not only has the risk of direct contact between the stator windings and the stator core, but it also has a low winding efficiency because each tooth body needs to be wound separately. In some other existing motors, stator windings are wound around two winding brackets that are attached to two ends of the stator core, thereby avoiding the direction contact between the stator windings and the stator core. However, assembly of this type of motors is complicated, which leads to low assembly efficiency.